User blog:VicVague/Deadliest Warrior 2 Altair vs. Atagi Takayuki
Deadliest Warrior Episode 2: Atagi Takayuki vs Altair Altair Description: Altair is the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst, though modified. With this fact, it is obvious that Altair is an extremely fast, powerful and smart opponent who can devastate many warrior shown on Deadliest Warrior. Weapons and Equipment: Chikage: A devastatingly effective blood sabre. 4 1/2 feet long. Chiseled iron. Repeating Pistol: Fires two bullets at once. Very deadly at long, mid and close range. Numbing Mist: Numbs the life essence of victims. Old Hunter Bone: Allows user to dash about with extreme quickness. Armor: Cainhurst Helmet: Thin yet strong mask with two eye holes. Crowfeather garb: Offers no protection. Ebony Gauntlets: Thick steel gauntlets. Heavy, yet very thick and durable. Ebony Boots: Thick steel boots. heavy, yet very thick and durable. Fight Skills: Altair is very physically fit and is not only strong, but very fast and can unleash devastating combos to his enemies. He can dodge with great speed. Atagi Takayuki Description: Samurai warrior credited with slaying a Gashadokuro yokai. He possessed many deadly weapons and is very quick and speciallizes in changing up his weapons to change tactics, without letting up on his enemies. Weapons and Equipment: Naginata: Iron spear. Powerful thrust. 7 feet long. light weight. Yumi: Wood long bow. 7 feet. 2 lbs. Kanabo: Oak mace. Lined with iron beads for a devastating blow. 4 feet. 15 lbs. Arquebus: 14th century musket. 1-2 shots per minute. Lighted wick is needed. Structurally unsound. 9-11 uses before exploding. Katana: 3 foot blade. 3 body blade. Folded metal to increase durability. Armor: '' Thigh guards: Iron rods run across plates. Torso Sheath: Rows of iron lamellae. Broad Shoulder Guards: Threaded lamellae iron. Metal Cased Sleeves: Chain mail and iron splints sewn onto heavy cloth. Iron collar: Metal bib to prevent decapitation. Glowering Mask: lacquered iron and strong enough to blunt a spear point. Covers face. Visored Helmet: Armored fringe that guarded the back of the neck. ''Fight Skills: Atagi Takayuki is very fast, consitant and never lets up on his opponent. He has a variety of weapons at his dosposal and uses them all with ease. His rifle is devastating at long range, as is his bow. His spear, mace and katana are all different but all are equally brutal and desinged with mastery weapon arts of Feudal japan. The samurai were masters of the skill of quickdrawing, which was when they struck down multiple opponents with one swing starting from their sheathed blade. The Battle Atagi Takayuki, the Samurai and Yokai Slayer vs. Altair, the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst Range: '' Atagi Takayuki has Altari comepletely outclassed in terms of ranged weapons. While the Crow has a double barreled pistol, this simply is nothing compared to the incredible archery skills of Atagi Takayuki and all samurai in that regard. The Crow would not stand any chance against the Arquebus, as this musket would pierce through any of his armor and rip his to shreds. Winner: Atagi Takayuki ''Melee: Atagi Takayuki has far greater armor and weapons than Altair for sure. Iron rods line his plates all over his body. The Bloody Crow has the crowfeather garb, meaning his body is very vulnerable to the razor sharp samurai weapons. Dispite this, Altair can use his very tough guantlets and boots that are made of thick iron to block attacks. Altair has his Cainhurst Chikage as his main weapon, while Atagi has a katana, oak mace with metal blunts and spear. Atagi can feld off Altair from medium rage with the spear, but if Altair attempts to move in for the kill, he will recieve a quickdraw. Alternativly Altair has the bloody Chikage at his side, but will it be enough, blood damage will not pierce the armor of Atagi no more than the regular blade would. Altair and Atagi have equal strength and skills in theory, but Atagi has variety and more special weapons at his disposal. Winner: Atagi Takayuki Conclusion: Atagi Takayuki is informed by his daimyo about a mysterious figure intruding on their property. "Direct him out with benevolence. Beware, as he is armed, strike him down if you must." Atagi Takayuki steps out of his Monestary clad in his armor with all of his weapons. Arquebus, Yumi, Naginata, Kanabo and Katana. The Bloody Crow strands like a phantom. Armed with his Chikage, Repeating Pistol, Numbing Mist and Old Hunter Bone (permanently durated). "I am Atagi Takayuki. I wish for you to depart from this property immediantly stranger. Put away your weapons and leave." Altair stands like a statue and stares Atagi down like a predator. "I am responsible for the death of Gashadokuro, the skeleton Yokai. My original Daimyo died in it's teeth, I will not let my current Daimyo die like him!" Atagi Takayuki bows to Altair. Altair does the same. Atagi draws his Yumi and three arrows, he pulls back the string and lets them fly. Altair ducks under them with great reflexes and fires off his repeating pistol. Atagi Takayuki's armor is so tough that he takes the full power of the shot and continues, as the lead bullets cannot pierce the iron rods. Atagi lays down his Yumi and trades it for his Naginata (spear). He charges Altair and thrusts the weapon at Altair's unprotected body, but the Crow uses his powerful guantlets to deflect the spear! Altair uses his Numbing Mist to try and blind his opponent, but Atagi dodges the glass bottle. Atagi trades his Naginata for his Kanabo (mace). He attempts to bash Altairs head in with it, but his enmy is fast and slices the oak weapon in half! Atagi throws away the weapon as Altair closes in with great speed. Atagi once again takes his Naginata in hand and thrusts it toward Altair, misses. He slices the his right to catch Altair but misses again. Altair attempts to behead his opponent, but the Iron bib stops the Chikage in it's hinges! Atagi kicks Altair in the shin, putting him on one knee. Atagi drives the Naginata into Altairs less protected thigh, going straight through and cutting through the bone! Altair throws himself away from the samurai and uses one of his two blood vials to heal. He succeeds and gets up. Atagi qucikdraws his Katana and the two cross blades! Altair attempts to press his gun against Atagi and open fire, but Atagi knees Altair in the gut and kicks the gun from his grip! Altair slices at Atagi, but the Chikage can't get through the fast katana. Atagi quickly slices through Altair's wrist, disarming Altair from his chikage! Atagi circles around Alair as he pulls out his second blood vial, but the hand holding it is sliced off as the potion meets Altair's skin. Atagi (behind Altair) sinks his Katana into Altair shoulder, slices upward and cuts the whole arm off! Atagi puts the katana at his waist and quickdraws his blade! Altair loses his head and collapses to the ground! Winner: Atagi Takayuki I know who's gonna get salty... Category:Blog posts